Assorted Musings
by mydogisfudge
Summary: A tale following the evolution of the relationship between Harry and Draco. Draco also finds his role in the upcoming war. Slash which means boys loving boys. The slash is light, the profanity not so much.
1. Harry

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters that belong to Ms. Rowling. I do own this particular arrangement of words and punctuation, but hey who gives a damn.

Author's Note: I'm rusty; I haven't written fiction in a long while. So constructive criticism is nice, though not many people review this I know. So cheers and on with the fic.

Spoilers: All the way up to Order of the Phoenix, to be safe.

Title: Breakfast Musings

I walk alone.

I think that's from a song by some muggle band. Really I'm not sure but hell it seems to fit me. I'm alone when I'm in a crowd, distinguished by circumstances beyond my control. I have spent my whole life this way. Even all those long years ago when I was dragged into this brave new world, when I thought finally I had found a place. Actually I'm further from feeling whole then I was in my youth. Hell, I long for those days I'd take an obese bully cousin, bitchy Aunt, and bastard of an Uncle over a mad-man born again of my blood any day.

Still I trod along day by day, a fake smile plastered so firmly on my face that when it actually breaks every once and a while, my followers shrink back in shock. Yes, my followers. Sometimes when I'm feeling optimistic, I think they actually care about me. Then reality hits and I realize that I'm simply a way to distinguish a girl with slightly above average intelligence and a boy with too many brothers. Still it is better to be lonely with company then to be lonely by yourself. Right?

To be frank, I don't quite know anymore. I don't quite feel anymore, well anything other than hollow. Empty, a shell. Sometimes I can't wait for that prophecy to come about; I'd readily relinquish my hold on this mortal coil. To be or not to be, is definitely not a question I ask myself.

So here I am sitting at the illustrious Gryffindor table. Chewing my food with deliberation, in comparison to my male friend who seems to fear a wild band of thieves will burst in at any moment to steal his plate. Hmmmm. That might make me actually laugh for real, not the laugh that comes out of necessity. A laugh created to avoid awkward questions.

So here I sit as I sit every morning, at a later time on the weekends, of course. I sit here and draw my energy and waning will together in order to face yet another day of drudgery.

Though of late, I have noticed a small change, a pair of eyes on me. This of course isn't a departure from the norm; everyone loves to look at the great and wonderful me. I must admit these eyes feel different, less judging. Okay somehow.

I think I know the identity of the owner of those eyes. There is only one person in this school who did have any preconceived notions about me, which is surprising considering his history. Surely his father would have ground a hatred of me into him before he came to school. Strangely I don't think his father actually beat this into him until a later date, after my many "successes". Success, ha, I don't actually view my life as a success. I shrink away from those who watch me with adoration, especially a particularly vertically challenged photographer.

I'm being watched and for once I have taken comfort in the weight of his gaze. It feels right, inexplicably so, but I've stopped trying to figure my life out. I just keep going through the motions. Still it is nice to have found comfort in something, even as small as this.

I look up from my morning meal and meet a steely grey gaze. I return the intense stare with a small smile. To my shock the smile is returned, but then the bell rings and our moment is broken. For once, I rise from the breakfast table without feeling the weighted down. Not even the imminence of potions class can break this well-spring of hope. Strange I thought Pandora's redemption had abandoned me, it seems it isn't so. I laugh at a comment from my red-haired companion and leave the Great Hall.

Maybe I can handle being the Boy-Who-Lived after all, at least for today.

fin

I said I was rusty. But let me know what you thought anyway. By the way this was meant to be stream of consciousness so sentence fragments were probably intentional.


	2. Draco

Disclaimer: See initial chapter.

A/N

**HandOff**: I'm glad you liked it.

**God-Damned - **Thanks for the tip, I had a line but it went away when I uploaded, but I fixed it.

So this is Draco's POV set like immediately after the first chapter.

Title: Breakfast Musings

Oh shit. He caught me staring. Why do I always have to stare at him? Why can't I hate the adorable bastard? Not adorable, abominable, I meant abominable.

Wait… he's smiling at me… he's not pissed. What… face muscles don't smile back…. must maintain appearances. Damn it, I smiled. But he looks so happy now… not that I care if he is happy.

But I do.

I just can't bear to see him so sad. I wish I still hated him. It was easier then. Of course I was still idolizing my father at that point in time. Seriously, I don't think anything can make that man happy. So I gave up trying.

He laughed, the Weasel made him laugh, bloody bastard. I should be the one making Potter laugh…. or moan….. No I should be making him cry. Yes, if I keep telling myself I hate him… I'll hate him again, I'm sure of it.

Potions is next. Potions with Potter, that doesn't make me happy. I hate that Snape has partnered together this week, I do, I swear.

I wonder what Potter would think if he knew I went to Dumbledore. Hate the old bastard but he can keep me safe from Daddy Dearest. Lucius wasn't too happy when I ran away from that silly initiation.

I'm walking slow, avoiding seeing him. Crabbe and Goyle didn't make NEWT Potions so I'm on my own. Well Blaise is there but I'm not sure about the boy, he seems a little whacked. Crazy Italians.

Shit. I'm here. I have to sit next to him.

Play it cool, play it cool.

But he's smiling, and he looks so happy and cute. Wait… I just smiled back again.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Focus on the potion. Focus on the potion. A variation of the Draught of Living Death… that's not hard, not hard at all. This should be a breeze. I send Potter to get the supplies, so I can collect my cool. I can't act like a bloody schoolgirl with a crush. It isn't befitting of a Malfoy, and I haven't been disowned, yet. So I must keep up appearances.

If only he wasn't grinning shyly at me like that.

OH BLOODY HELL!

I just blushed at Potter…. I've officially lost it… off to St. Mungo's with me.

But he isn't a bad guy. So he tends to kick my ass at Quidditch and he has over-bearing amount Gryffindor qualities. Well bravery and compassion are good, right? And I do like an athletic build. Still it's more than that.

He just keeps going. He won't quit. I mean life has kicked him in the balls many many times and he just gets back up. I'm aware of the manner in which he was treated by his horrid muggle relatives. But he isn't bitter and vengeful towards muggles. Unlike a certain half-witted, half-blooded Dark Lord who's been prancing about.

How can any person be so good? It doesn't make sense. Shit… he just asked me a question and all I can do is stare blankly. He repeats himself.

I roll my eyes…. and respond. Of course you crush the wormwood. How did that boy make it into NEWT levels potions? Dumbledore probably interfered, not that I mind; I get to see him more this way….

Which is a horrible terrible thing.

Merlin help me, I've lost my mind.

I care about Potter. I don't want to see him hurting. I want to smack his friends upside the head till they realize that he is in pain. I want to hold him as he cries.

Fuck… fuck fuck fuck….

I'm screwed. I care about Potter, I'm a lost cause. I should have never started staring, but he grew up so well over the summer.

Time to turn down the flame on the cauldron. Three stirs counter-clockwise.

Potter seems to be off in his own little world. I wonder what he's thinking about. Does he think about me? Of course not, I'm just a thorn in his side, not even a rival really.

But he smiled at me. Why did he have to smile at me?

Now my world has been turned upside down. I can't handle it.

He's looking at me, a faint smile on his lips.

Maybe an upside down world is okay. If Harry smiles at me, I can handle it.

I smile back and turn my attention back to the potion.

fin

A/N: I think Draco is really out of character… I tried to keep him in cannon but the descriptions of him are so vague. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!


	3. Post Potions Pondering

**Disclaimer**: See initial chapter

A/N

Yeah I haven't updated in a long time… actually I meant this to originally be just a one-shot. But well my life went crazy with a Robot project which I have just recently escaped from. I don't know how much further this is going to go have I have no real plot direction. I might take it up until H & D become a couple or something. This chapter is Harry's POV.

**Post Potions Pondering**

Draco was kinda tense in potions today. He seemed to be waging some inner battle. Not that it was really outwardly obvious… the boy has a mask like no other. Not that I blame him with a father like Lucius well… one doesn't expect much from the son. Draco has seemingly risen above that... he hasn't called Hermione a Mudblood all year. Actually she was the only the Muggle-born he directly called Mudblood… I mean he always ranted Mudblood this… and Mudblood that… but she was the only one he ever called that.

He is so hard to understand. I mean I had thought I had him figured out. Then seventh year started and BAM! he is a whole new person. Hell… all the girls who were too afraid of his persona to openly lust after him have now started a fan club. DMFC... Draco Malfoy Fan Club… it lacks originality especially with the HPFC being already being in existence. Oh well fangirls aren't terribly bright. I wonder if the two clubs get along… well actually the probably have a lot of mutual members… those fangirl types aren't very loyal.

If I were a fangirl I'd join the DMFC… he is incredibly attractive in an elegant snobbish way. I mean tall and lean but muscled… unless his Quidditch uniform is telling lies. Damn good thing I hated him all those years… are I might not have been able to play well against him… stupid good looking bastard. But seriously… I don't get why he has turned nice all of the sudden.

Something must have happened to him this summer…

But he'd probably hex the hell out of anyone who tried to get him to "open up" about it. I'm the same way… well I don't hex… I just fake a headache.

Actually we're alike in more ways then I'd like to admit. Must be why we made such good rivals. I don't think we could have been anything else. Me: Golden Boy, Gryffindor, poster boy of the "Light". Him: Slytherin, "Dark Prince", and sole heir of Lord V.'s most powerful supporter.

Damn it.

We had no chance of being ordinary kids. The adults just had to shove their ideals and preconceptions into our world and try to mold us. What I wouldn't give to just be normal. Bastards… they're just looking out for themselves really.

I wonder if Lucius just pushed Draco to far this summer. If Draco has finally stepped out of his father's shadow… then I might have someone worth making a friend. Or something more.

Merlin, I wish I understood that boy.

Hell at this point I'd be happy to understand anything in this blasted world. Seriously the stupidity of the people in it astounds me. Like how half the Wizarding World still blindly believes the Daily Prophet. And why is there only one paper to serve the entirety of UK's Wizarding Community… it makes no sense.

Oh boy… Hermione was talking to me and I was out of it. Now she is going to want to talk about my problems. Doesn't she get it? I don't want to talk to her about that kind of stuff.

Ron looks slightly peeved that Hermione is paying attention to me. If he would only ask her out then there wouldn't be an issue.

I smile at Hermione and make excuses for my inattention. Great she doesn't buy it… she'll corner me in the common room next chance she gets.

DADA… not a class I really have to pay attention for anymore. Not that Professor Bertke is bad, I mean for an American she is pretty alright. And as a plus she wasn't as involved with the whole Death Eater situation… America wanted to stay neutral…though some witches and wizards came over to help out.

Hmm I wish I could talk to Draco somehow…. he'd understand. I could talk to him about Dumbledore being a manipulative bastard and he'd not die of shock.

I want to talk to him… no actually I need to…

If I have to deal with this crap on my own I might just throw myself off the Astronomy Tower and leave them to deal with Lord V on their own… jackassses.

fin

I didn't intend for Harry to be so cynical and sarcastic maybe it's my frustration coming out but I think he'd probably feel like this by Year 7 if things continue the way they have been.


	4. Lunch Time Contemplation

**Disclaimer: **See initial chapter.

A/N

Draco's POV.

**Lunch Time Contemplation**

Potter looks very determined. I haven't seen him look this focused since before his godfather's death. What the hell could have happened in DADA that would motivate him so much?

Sweet Merlin… I can't believe I have the Golden Gryffindor's time table memorized.

Damn it.

But seriously he looks quite the heroic leader… strong shoulders, jaw set, gorgeous emerald eyes flashing… and I did not just think that.

How can Potter be so amazing? I mean, he means everything to everybody and he takes it in stride… well at least to the casual observer. I mean anyone who was looking for more than a hero would see the circles under his eyes or notice the weight he loses over summer break.

Bastard muggles.

I just wish we could be friends. I need someone… not that Malfoys ever need anything.

God damn Malfoy code of conduct. Malfoy means bad faith… how can we have a code of conduct. I mean what was the hell was Eudes thinking choosing a surname like that. Honestly what surname could be so horrible that you would switch to Malfoy and destroy any records of the previous surname?

And another thing I would like to know is how serving an insane Half-blood fits the Malfoy code of conduct. I have pride I bow to no Wizard. Daddy Dearest though doesn't hesitate to kisss Lord V's dirty rob hem. Fucking morons, all of them.

I mean really there are better ways to go about reform then to just randomly start killing people. Also isn't sort of inefficient to kill your followers when they screw up… not the kind of club most people want to join.

Fuck

Parkinson is simpering at me again. Did she miss the memo… I'm not exactly in my Lucius's good graces right now. Why the hell does she want to date me? She'd be better off chasing that Blaise bloke. His family isn't terribly wealthy but they are gaining ground in the DE circles. Though I'm not sure where Blaise's loyalties lie… I haven't seen a Dark Mark yet. But then again his parents might have enough sense to wait until his graduation to mark him.

Seriously why Lucius wanted me marked under Snape's and Dumbledore's noses is beyond me. Well… wait… Daddy Dear still thinks Snape is loyal to Lord V. I figured out he was a spy in third year. Of course I inherited my intellect from my mother's side. Daddy Dear just doesn't get things… but he can still bitch about my marks. At least I earned my OWL's, his father bought his.

Parkinson is giving me a headache… stupid bint. I wish I could just tell her to fuck off. But that wouldn't really be polite. Damn manners. Still I need to keep up appearances if I want the Slytherins to follow me. Surprising thing is how little they care that I've abandoned the "cause". It seems I'm not the only one who doesn't buy into our parents' little endeavor.

Our parents should know better… I mean the odds seem to be in Golden Boy's favor… and well we Slytherins watch our backs. Plus none of us really would enjoy bowing to a Half-blood. Heir of Slytherin or not. The truly amusing thing is that the pretentious prick is bold enough to think he is the only heir. The Black family is a direct descendent of old Salazar as well. I just had enough sense to keep the fact I'm a Parselmouth quiet… Lucius doesn't even know.

Hmm … that's something else Potter and I have in common.

But seriously the both of us have had manipulative adults playing us from a young age. I'm surprised we've made it this far without snapping. As much as I hate to admit it… Snape has been my saving grace. I think he wanted to keep me from making the same mistake as he did. Either that or he just really hates Lucius. I think he fancied my mother… but well the Blacks would have been fools to turn down an offer from the Malfoys.

Potter has been watching me the entire duration of lunch. It's starting to make me nervous. Is he pissed at me?

Merlin I was acting so off in Potions he probably thinks I want to hex his ass. Which would be a shame because he has such a nice ass.

Great now I'm staring at him. Hopefully it isn't too obvious. At least Slytherin and Gryffindor are across the room from each other. But with a rivalry between the houses it is very necessary. Though why we got stuck closest to the Hufflepuffs is beyond me. Maybe they hoped the Hufflepuff mentality would rub of on us evil Slytherins. Merlin I hope not… I'd have to Kedavra myself where I stand if I ever become a Hufflepuff. Stupid poncy bastards.

Ah the bell… time to get the hell out of her. Thank Salazar, Parkinson doesn't take Arthimancy.

Fuck…

Potter's walking toward me…

Fuck fuck fuck

What does he want…?

Fin

Next chapter will have their interaction which will be either third person or it will switch perspectives… if you have a preference let me know. Thanks.


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **See initial chapter

A/N

I decided to stick with POVs because I'm stronger in that style.

**Confrontations**

_Harry's POV_

I have to talk to him. I really do. I'm tired of being alone. I want someone I can share my feelings with. I just think Draco will be able to understand me.

Of course I could be wrong about him and he might just hex my ass off. And then I'll have to explain to Hermione and Ron my motivation for engaging Malfoy in conversation. They still aren't capable of seeing past stereotypes. They seem to be the only Gryffindors in our year who haven't realized that Slytherin does not equate bad. I mean Lavender and Padme share make up tips with the Parkinson broad. And Seamus likes to drink with that Blaise bloke.

But no Hermione and Ron just have to act like Second Years. I wonder why I put up with them sometimes.

So I gotta talk to him. Of course… the question is when should I talk to him. I guess really there is no time like the present. Seize the moment and all that jazz. The bell should be ringing any moment now. Maybe I can catch him the halls without anyone noticing.

Here goes nothing.

He looks so shocked that I'm coming towards him; I can see it in his eyes. His face is as calm as always. Why is he shocked? Is it so strange for me to approach him? Well actually I guess in the past… he always approached me. Of course he approached me to insult myself or my friends in some manner. Well I never claimed a normal relationship with the boy. I don't think I can claim a normal relationship with anyone so it shouldn't be an issue.

"Oi! Malfoy." That sounded so brash. He pauses… oh Merlin.

_Draco's POV_

"Oi! Malfoy." That's Potter's voice… I freeze. I turn with a damn smirk plastered to my face. I raise an eyebrow as a signal for him to continue.

"Malfoy, you left this in Potions." I didn't leave in anything in Potions. OH… how Slytherin of Potter.

I take the worn book from Potter's hand. I spot a piece of parchment sticking out of the edge of the book. So very Slytherin. It is kinda hot.

"Thanks Potter" I say with a sneer. Damn does the sneer just come naturally or what?

I turn and begin to walk away, curiosity driving me mad. I quicken my pace. If I get to Arithmancy early I can see what is on the parchment.

I finally reach Professor Vector's class. I pull the parchment from the book with as much nonchalance as I can muster.

_Quidditch Pitch at 10pm_

_-HP_

What…

What does he want? I hope he doesn't want to kick my ass. I don't really like violence. Maybe he just wants to talk. It would be nice to talk to Potter.

_Harry's POV_

I wonder if Draco will come tonight. Maybe it was stupid to just give him a note like that. It was such a juvenile act but dammit I just want to talk to him civilly. Which would be somewhat difficult to do in a public forum.

Stupid stereotypes. I mean everyone is already discussing the fact we spoke to each with other hexing each other. Why is everyone in Hogwarts so concerned about me and Malfoy? Don't they have lives of their own?

Wait no they don't. They are too focused on everybody else's life to actually do something worthwhile themselves. Bastards.

Really after all these years you would think I would be accepting of the fact I'll never have a private life… but nope it still pisses me off. But I think Draco would understand how I feel. I mean if the Hogwarts gossip mill isn't talking about the almighty Harry Potter, it's discussing the sordid affairs of one Draco Malfoy. How can people be so ignorant?

Dinner is over. Now I have to sit in the Common Room and wait until it is time to meet with Draco. I'll have to listen to Ron and Hermione bicker. Why don't they just date each other and get it over with? Seriously bickering like children really loses its charm after five years… and after seven it just becomes ridiculous.

Well I suppose I could actually do my homework… maybe it will help the time pass…

_Draco's POV_

I can't believe I'm meeting Potter. I mean what if he and Weasley decided to ambush me and torture for all the years I verbally assaulted the Golden Trio.

Well… that isn't exactly a Gryffindorish action. But seriously I hope he doesn't still hate me. I mean I never really hated him but well… I was trying to make Lucius proud. Which I know now is an impossible task but… I was young and naïve…

There he is… he looks so nice by moonlight.

"So Potter… Why did you call me out here?"

He looks so nervous it's kinda sweet.

"I just am tired of fighting with you, Malfoy"

Now I'm confused I haven't fought with Potter all term.

"I haven't been fighting with you."

Potter lets a big sigh.

"I know… and it's the talk of the whole school. I just want us to be normal. I hate playing roles. I've been playing this game for seven years and I'm tired of it."

Ahh…

"Potter, we'll be playing games for the rest of lives. You'd better get used to it now. You'll always be the Golden Boy and I'll always be a Slytherin."

"NO… it doesn't have to be like this."

"How is it supposed to be Potter… are we supposed to suddenly be friends? There isn't a charm or potion for that. You become my friend and Dumbledore will be shipping his little pawn off to St. Mungo's for evaluation."

I'm ranting now… why does Potter always draw out my irrational side.

"Draco…"

He never calls me Draco.

"I just want to call a truce… formally. I don't hate you. I don't think I ever have. Actually you are the only person who has ever been frank with me. Please just… say we can call a truce."

He looks so hopeful. He's so very innocent. I feel my will weakening. I sigh.

"Okay Potter… If it means that much to you… we can play nice."

His face just lit up so adorably. I actually smile at him and he smiles back. Merlin, we are like little kids. But it feels so nice. Remember your Slytherin side, Draco, remember your Slytherin side.

"Thanks Draco."

He did it again, why does he keep calling me by my name.

"So, Potter, how is this whole truce going to work."

He looks embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't actually think that far ahead."

I smirk, I can't help it.

"So do you want to meet again for some lovely conversation… or is this just a one night stand?"

Potter turns even more red… its sorta sweet.

"No… I would like to meet again but it… it is hard for us to strike up conversations with each other."

"Potter are you a wizard or not?"

He looks confused. I pull out the parchment from earlier today. I rip it in half. Potter looks shocked. I roll my eyes. I charm the pieces of parchment. I hand one half to Potter.

"If you write something on your piece of parchment it will show up on my piece of paper. And it works in reverse, too."

He seems excited now. It's like I made him happy. That makes me happy.

"So now we can set up meeting times and we can meet and talk?"

Is he really that dense?

"That was precisely the point Potter."

He looks excited enough to burst. That boy needs to learn to control his emotions better; it will just cause him trouble. It doesn't matter that he looks so sweet.

"Thank you, Draco. I just am so glad you are willing to give me a chance."

"Potter, I should be thanking you. But I won't because I'm a Malfoy and we thank no one."

He chuckles and I smile.

"Well, Potter, it is time for me to call it a night. Until next time."

"Good night, Draco"

Fin

A/N

Okay that is the confrontation. Not much really happened but well… they need to become acquainted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed… it really motivated me to write this chapter.


	6. Encounter

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

A/N

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far… I never really expected anyone to like this story. I did receive my first flame… it entertained me... Anyway here are my responses to the reviews from last chapter.

AnimeHanyou – Glad you liked it and here is an update.

levotatingT – Here is the next chapter… I hope you didn't have to wait to long.

Pepsigirl - I'm excited someone read it in a straight shot, and I hope the slash doesn't turn you off, it won't be the focus of the story

Keybladegirl – Another chapter for you

Srry for the way I am – Just curious… is your first language Spanish because I took four years of it in high school… and it would be interesting to know someone from another country read my story

Bleed4roses – Draco won't say the H word out loud for a while yet.

In general, I'm sorry I didn't post sooner… I have no clue how regularly I'll post. But good news I actually have a plot in mind… I know where I want to end up at least. I really struggled with this chapter because I wasn't sure how to handle this encounter and keep them in cannon. Then I decided to say screw Ms. Rowling because I don't think she plans to redeem Draco which I think is a waste of a good character and a foolish promotion of stereotypes. It's like all her characters fill the roles they were born in instead of being able to choice. And I'm all about freewill over fate.

Okay long enough Author's note on with the story.

**Encounter**

_Harry's POV_

I sneak quietly back into the Tower. I really don't want to listen to Hermione and Ron question me about my whereabouts. I'm 17; I don't bloody need a keeper anymore. I can take care of myself. For Merlin's sake I supposed to save the damn world but everyone treats me like porcelain. Well except for Draco. He treats me like a person.

It feels so good to hit my bed, I'm exhausted… the day has been long… though mostly because of the anticipation. I wonder if Draco has written anything yet or maybe he wants me to write him first… What would I write…? What if he decides I'm an idiot?

I pull the piece of parchment out of my pocket.

Wow…

He's written… the ink is a pretty shade of green.

_Potter,_

_I realized you would most likely agonize over what to write so I saved you the trouble by writing first. I think the most feasible mode of meeting is to pick at time at the beginning of each week to meet. This week I can meet Tuesday or Thursday evening, take your pick. It would be best to meet late, perhaps after curfew. You can use that invisibility cloak of yours and I'll use my Prefect status. The only thing lacking is a location; the Astronomy Tower is likely to be filled with snogging fourth years. Do you know of a place to meet?_

_DM_

Hmmm… Tuesdays are out… Quidditch… So I guess it will be Thursday then…

_**Draco,**_

_**Thursday would be the best for me. I think I know a place we can talk, meet me in the Great Hall at 10:30.**_

_**Harry**_

I could take him to the Room of Requirement… it should work for our purposes… and no one really knows about it… except for DA but well… I'll require that they can't find the door well Draco's is there…

I'm so sleepy

_Draco's POV – Thursday_

Dammit… it is 10:28… where is that boy? He'd better show I'd feel so stupid if he didn't. Of course I'd have to get back at him somehow and I was enjoying the peace.

Wait…

I swear that I heard something… I damn well hope I don't end up as paranoid as Snape…

Fuck… someone grabbed me…

"Draco, it's me"

Damn Potter and his invisibility cloak… I didn't think he'd sneak up on me like that.

"Bloody hell, Potter, don't you know better than to sneak up on an armed Wizard."

He is really close… I can feel his breath on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Draco… I thought you could use my cloak. We're going to the third floor."

The poor boy is embarrassed… he needs to stop apologizing for everything.

"To the place where you and Dumbledore's other pawns meet up, I assume?"

I've never been able to find that room again.

"Yeah, it's called the Room of Requirement. I don't think anyone will be able to find us if we need it to be kept secret."

Ahh… the Room of Requirement… sounds useful…

"Well, Potter, lead the way"

We start moving… really I wish this cloak was bigger… it feels odd to be this close to Harry… I mean Potter…. I can smell his soap for Merlin's sake. We walk in silence which is probably for the best because he wouldn't do for a ghost or that damned cat of Filch's to hear disembodied voices floating down the halls. We reach the corridor and Potter has us pace in front of the spot on the wall three times…. And then a door appears. I'm impressed.

Nice room. There is fire burning on the right wall… and it is the main source of light in the room… there are some candles burning along the walls. Near the fire are two armchairs… and a table… looks like there is a pitcher of juice… probably pumpkin… and some pastries… Potter must be hungry.

"So are we going to stand under this cloak all night or are we going to sit?"

I don't want to be close to Potter anymore.

"Oh right."

Potter pulls the cloak of us and moves towards the chairs. Upon closer inspection I see that the one chair is red and the other is green… how classic. The walls and floor are stone and the table appears to black cherry… it is a nice room.

"Well, Potter, how do you want to do this?"

I sit in the chair which is incredibly comfortable.

"Um…well… I'm not exactly sure…"

Bloody hell… I stand up…

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

He smiles he sweet smile… I mean he grins like an idiot… and stands up.

"My name is Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you."

"Well, Potter, it looks like you go to Hogwarts… Gryffindor House, right?"

This feels a little inane but it will do Potter some good.

"Yep… and you're Slytherin, right? I was almost placed in Slytherin House?"

I raise an eyebrow… Potter in Slytherin… that would have been interesting to say the least.

"So how do you like living among the lions?"

Which is probably a tougher question than I should have asked.

"It's nice… most of the time. People tend to pry a lot but they have their hearts in the right place. Though it is difficult to deal with at times."

"Having your heart in the right place doesn't necessarily replace common sense."

"Well, they're good people, mostly. Though we tend to rush into things unawares."

"I would have never guessed. A Slytherin never rushes in unawares… and we don't let our friends either."

"Slytherins have friends?"

I snort and roll my eyes.

"You place too much faith in stereotypes, Potter. Slytherins can be loyal, however, unlike Hufflepuffs, one must earn our loyalty. I can't blame you for being confused, no one really understands Slytherins. Can't blame them, we don't have the best image. Of course if one actually thought about it for a moment they would realize that there is no such thing as an "evil" house. Being cautious and cunning doesn't make a person evil. Salazar wasn't a bad man; he was actually against bringing in Muggleborns for good reason. Back when Hogwarts was founded Muggles were afraid of witchcraft and often times when a student was brought here, there family ended up being terrorized by other Muggles. He was trying to avoid that. Of course in his anger… he built that chamber… which wasn't wise… a very Gryffindor move."

Potter looks a little stunned… I doubt he's ever really though about Slytherins…

"I've never really thought about it that way."

I would have never guessed.

"Most people haven't, most people are too eager to find a scapegoat for the current situation. And hell they have an entire houseful of them. All the professors are prejudiced against us, well, except for Snape… and he hates all the other houses. No wonder so many became Death Eaters… we've nowhere else to go. Look at Snape… he's a spy… a crucial part of Dumbledore's plans and no one trusts him."

"You're right… Draco… it is wrong…"

He looks so distraught… it isn't his fault.

"Potter, cheer up, you aren't to blame."

"I know… but I believed the stereotypes for years"

Yes…. Thanks to Dumbledore…

"Well, Dumbledore wanted you to believe that. You would be a lot easier to control if your world existed in black and white instead of shades of gray. But you see the error of your ways, which is more than I can say for most people."

"But is wrong… everyone is pushing the Slytherins to become the next generation of Death Eaters… no one is giving you a way out. I should do something about it."

He isn't bloody responsible for everything.

"Potter, the Slytherins have no intentions of throwing our lives away. We'll find a way out if it is just to spite Dumbledore. We are a lot stronger than we are given credit for. We have to be. It won't be easy to take us down."

"But some many Slytherins seem to support Voldemort."

He looked surprised that I didn't wince at Lord V's name.

"Potter, you aren't the only one who wears a mask. Most of the Slytherins have been wearing a mask since before they could walk. Not many people are made privy to our private thoughts."

"I somehow feel less alone now. I just looked at my housemates and well they aren't under a lot of pressure… but it is nice to know someone else has to go through what I do."

"Potter, no one goes through what you do. But we probably have a better idea of what you go through than your housemates."

He looks contemplative… he's chewing his bottom lip. I lean back in my chair and stretch my legs. I'm getting tired.

"Do you guys really hate me?"

"Of course not, Potter. We actually respect you but our parents wouldn't react kindly to us making friends with the illustrious Boy-Who-Lived."

"I hate that name."

"I don't blame you, it seems pretty lame. I mean everyone lives it isn't exactly an accomplishment. They should have called you the Boy-Who-Kicked-Voldemort's-Ass."

He laughs… something he doesn't do enough of. Then he lets out a big yawn.

"Tired, Potter?"

"A little…"

"Me, too. We should call it a night. Can't have you falling asleep in Potions and making me do all the work."

He smiles and I smile back. Damn it… why do I act like a bloody school girl around this boy.

"Draco… thanks for talking to me."

"I should be thanking you Potter. I've made your life difficult for too many years."

"Its okay, you kept me grounded."

We're by the door now. I stand awkwardly. I don't know what more to say… why does he make me unravel like this. He tries to flatten down that sexy mess of hair. Okay this needs to end…

"Well… Good night, Potter. Write me times you are open for next week."

"Okay. Good night, Draco."

I open the door and we both step through. I nod to him and then turn to head back to the dungeons. I fight the urge to look over my shoulder at him. He has that bloody cloak anyway.

It felt nice to talk to Potter. To find out he is so real and tangible. I just loved watching his eyes as we talked. They betray everything he feels.

I can't believe the hero-complex that boy has though… he doesn't need to be responsible for everything. I'm going to teach him that.

Bloody hell…. Why do I feel the need to take care of Harry?

Fin

So I hope everyone likes this chapter. I realize its pretty Draco-centric… but it will probably stay that way… I have an easier type writing in Draco's POV. Please review… flame if you want to make me laugh.


	7. Progression

**Disclaimer:** See initial chapter. But basically I'm borrowing the characters from Rowling.

Progression Harry's POV 

I've been meeting with Draco for several weeks now… the weather is even turning cold… but I don't tire of his presence. Actually I relish each moment.

He is lounging in that green armchair of his. His head resting on one arm of the chair and his legs flung over the other. He gestures occasionally to make a point in his story. I feel lucky to see him so relaxed… he is usually so reserved. He also looks incredible by firelight.

The flames play upon his features making what typically is handsome into something exquisite. One moment his face is cast in shadows and the next it is given a golden glow by the flames. His hair changes from liquid silver to polished gold. Yet he seems so casually elegant… as if he couldn't be anything but amazing.

He is telling me stories from fifth year. Apparently Umbridge fancied him… He is telling me about an incident where he hid in Snape's potion's storeroom to escape her.

Once again I'm struck by the rare openness of his features. His eyes are warm and dancing for once. Seeing him like this soothes me… if he can be okay so can I.

"Umbridge didn't like me."

"That much was obvious, Potter. You served quite a few detentions with her."

"Unfortunately" I rub my hand out of habit.

Draco grabbed my hand. He holds it to his face and studies it. Oh man… he is going to see the scars… what will he think of me. He turns my hand and traces the words written in faint pink scar tissue. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"She did this… to you?"

I nod my head… my cheeks burn with shame.

"I'll make her pay some day."

He says it with such conviction… I can't help but believe him…

Wait… he just kissed my hand. He looks shocked at himself.

"Well, Potter, I'm off to bed… Sleep well."

He practically runs away. He kissed my hand. It makes me feel so fluffy and light. I don't think I'll have nightmares tonight.

Draco's POV 

I study my reflection in the mirror. Robes and uniform are neat and pressed. Hair is in place, falling loosely, length to my mid cheek. Skin is smooth… no stubble. An acceptable appearance for a Malfoy.

I descend the stairs from my Prefect chambers. I'm going to meet Pansy in the common room and we'll walk arm in arm to breakfast. In recent weeks I've discovered that I have misjudged Pansy. Her chasing after me was just an act… something I can relate to. Now for the sake of appearance we behave like a couple. But she fancies some Hufflepuff… I shudder at the thought but still a better choice than say a Gryffindor.

Not that I have room to talk.

At breakfast we sit side-by-side eating neatly and elegantly. Witch Weekly declares we are a "Darling and Beautiful Couple" What a joke. I glance over to the Gryffindor Table… Harry isn't down yet… and Weasley is yet to learn table manners.

Pansy and I discuss the Transfiguration assignment.

Ah… the post is here. I don't spot my owl… oh well…

Pansy's got a letter though… it looks a little odd…

No…

Pansy pales a little… and her breathing quickens slightly… she dismisses herself from the table…

No…

I follow her. She is heading towards the loo.

Bloody Hell.

I follow her in and refuse to acknowledge the ghost wailing at me. I take the letter from her. It seems like a normal letter… until you read every third line. Her father expects her to take the Mark in two weeks time.

Like hell…

"Parkinson, We'll discuss this after classes… understand?"

She nods… but is still on the brink of tears…

I pull her into a tight hug and hold her. We stay like this for several moments.

"Come we have Charms. _Refresca._" I charmed away the redness and puffiness from her eyes. We Slytherins must maintain appearances.

The day drags by slowly. I'm really concerned about Pansy… she doesn't deserve the life of a Death Eater… she is actually a sweet girl… and amazing with Charms and Transfiguration.

Finally its time for dinner. I sit down next to her.

Under my breath I say "Eat quickly, we're going to the Quidditch Pitch."

She nods…

The air is fairly brisk as we walk silently down to the pitch. When we arrive I sit us in the grass next to one of the goal hoops.

"You aren't getting marked, Parkinson."

She snorts. "I don't want to die, Draco."

"You won't have to. Your father was a Slytherin… if you pitch it the right way he'll keep you from getting the Mark."

"Pitch what?"

"Simple say to serve the Dark Lord best you need to stay close to me and you can't do that marked. My belligerence on serving the Dark Lord is already known. Father and Lord V. will want me… willingly or not… but they can't take me by force… yet. So tell your father you plan to monitor me and stay close to me so that when the time comes you can deliver me to my father and the Dark Lord… and we can be married. And remind him that in case things go badly… it would be wise to have a family member that seems uninvolved to bail the others out. He can either make excuses to the Dark Lord or tell him your plan. It doesn't have to happen."

"You think that will work?" I can hear the skepticism in her voice.

"It should and if not I have an alternative plan. Floo call him tomorrow. Okay?" She nods. "Now run back to the castle. I want to stay out her and clear my head."

She pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my cheek. "Thank you, Draco."

I watch as she walks away. Then I turn my gaze heavenward. The stars have always been soothing for me. I remain for another half hour before the chill sends me inside.

I'm halfway to the castle when I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder… I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the coming… I turn with my wand drawn…

I sigh…

"Vincent, what are you doing out here?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"We don't have to accept the Mark… We can say no."

"Yes, Crabbe, we can say no. Listen when you get your letter bring it to me and we can make a plan. Understood?"

He nods… looking unusually pensive. We walk the rest of the way to the Slytherin Common Room in silence.

Fin

A little short I know. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	8. A Proactive Prerogative

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Rowling. I don't own her characters… though I wish I did then I could save them from the travesty that was Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

A/N 

I'm not going to act like book 6 happened. So technically this is going to be AU from here on out. I'm not happy with HPB, not happy in the least. I apologize for the lateness in the update. I've been on family vacation in Boston for like two weeks. As far as HPB goes the plot sucked. The dialogue was even more forced and wooden than the plot. Most of the characters lost dimension. Basically it was worthless. Now that I've ranted, on with my story.

A Proactive Prerogative   
Draco's POV 

Vincent and I split paths. He headed up to the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory and I went to my private room. Being a Malfoy has perks… this private room has housed every male of the Malfoy lineage… at least all that attended Hogwarts.

I feel incredibly tired… today was a stressful… too stressful...

Poor Parkinson…

Hmm… it seems Potter has left a note on my half of the charmed parchment… I thought we weren't meeting till next week…

Draco,

Can we meet tonight? I know it was only supposed to be once a week. But…. I need to talk to you.

Harry 

I hope this isn't about the kiss… I could say no… but… if he needs me…

Potter,

ROR -10 pm

Malfoy

I glance at my pocket watch… I half an hour before I should leave… I think I'll lie down.

Harry's POV 

I could barely contain my happiness when I saw Draco's response... It wouldn't do to let out a random exclamation of excitement… half of Gryffindor thinks I'm mad as it is.

I just need to know what he sees in Parkinson.

What does she have that I… I mean she is probably a Death Eater… She can't be good company for Draco… who comes from a family full of Death Eaters…

But he is above all that… he is better than that…

I mean she isn't even that pretty...

Why would he kiss me if he loves her?

Draco's POV 

When I arrive at the Room of Requirement five minutes early, I find Potter is already there.

"Draco… you came!"

Of course I came… Why wouldn't I… How dense can this boy be...

"Quite observant there, Potter."

His cheeks flush slightly… Why am I still such a jerk?

"I just… am … well… um…"

Dear Merlin. It is about the kiss… he doesn't want to talk to me anymore… Bastard… it was just on the hand…

"Spit it out, Potter."

I want this over a soon as possible.

"Why… are you… umm…. Well… dating Pansy Parkinson?

He turns bright red… odd… Is that all he really wanted to know.

"Potter you should know by now that things aren't always as they seem. Actually Pansy and I are nothing more than friends. We're only pretending to date. We are betrothed after all."

"You're betrothed?"

He seems so shocked… It is quite common…

"Yes since damn near birth. But her parents were on the verge of breaking it off. My father is upset with me right now and I well hadn't been acting very appropriately towards my betrothed. The problem was the alternative suitor was quite a bit older than Pansy and didn't want her to complete her schooling. He believes a wealthy pure-blooded witch only needs to know how to entertain and hold her tongue."

"So you're dating her so she doesn't have to marry someone else."

"You got it in one. Besides she fancies some Hufflepuff… not that Flinfletchy bloke… some other guy."

He looks somewhat relieved… I wonder why?

"But I… well… I saw you together down on the Quidditch Pitch… and…"

SHIT

"Did you hear anything?"

"No but…"

"Pansy is having family troubles… I was comforting her. She's my friend."

I suppose you could call being forced to follow a madman family troubles… of a sort. Well Har… Potter seems to buy it.

"So you don't love her?"

"No, I do."

He looks so crushed… odd…

"She has been my constant companion since we were toddlers. I love her like a sister."

Potter looks vaguely like an overexcited puppy now. His eyes lit up. Merlin his eyes are gorgeous…. Hmm… now he looks concerned…

"Draco… you look really tired."

"That is because I am. It's been a long day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

More than you know… but I can't yet… not till I know for sure Pansy is safe… and that she wants people to know she isn't a DE.

"No… can we just sit?"

He sits in the other armchair.

"No, Potter, I meant together."

He looks shocked but he gets up and sits next to me in my chair. I lean against him. I feel so safe. He is strong and sturdy. And he smells vaguely of cinnamon and autumn leaves. I let out a contented sigh.

"Life is too damn difficult, Potter."

"I know."

He strokes my cheek, and then wraps his arm around my shoulders. He leans back… and I sigh again.

I can't help but feel slightly foolish for being so weak. But I deserve to let my guard down once in a while… right? I continue to lean on him and let the sound of his breathing soothe me.

After a time… maybe half an hour… maybe longer… I realize I should return to Slytherin.

"I should be going. Thank you… for being here. Good night Ha…. … Potter."

"No problem, Draco. I'll always be here."

He kisses my temple and brushes some hair from my face and tucks it behind my ear. I freeze and then get up quickly. I move towards the exit. Then I look back… he looks hurt… I pause…

"Thank you again, Potter. You mean a lot…I mean what you do for me means a lot to me."

Then I leave him sitting there.

The walk back to Slytherin seems longer than usual. Why did he kiss me? He couldn't feel for me… I'm not… well… not a girl. Everyone knows about the flings he had with the Ravenclaw Seeker and than that young Weasley girl. It must have been out of pity…

Damn Golden Boy… No one pities a Malfoy.

When I enter the Common Room. I'm shocked to see Crabbe ascending the stairs from the Dorms.

"Are you hungry Vincent?"

He freezes and stares at me.

"No."

What other reason could he have for being out of bed… unless… no…

"Where are you going?"

He ascends the last of the stairs… he looks so sad.

"I have a meeting."

No….

"Like hell you do!"

He looks slightly abashed. Then he draws himself up. I speak before he can.

"When did you get the letter?"

"A month ago."

So long...how could I not notice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For once you were happy about something. Whatever it was. I didn't want to upset you. Plus everyone has been told you failed your initiation no that you refused it."

What kind of friend have I been?

"But you don't have to get the Mark. You can't the Dark Lord will see right through you…"

"I'm not getting the Mark."

He can't mean that…

"You'll be killed. You have a little brother. They don't need you to carry on your line."

"I know."

"Then don't go."

"My parents will just withdraw me from school tomorrow. It is their right."

"Then go somewhere else… somewhere safe…"

"I'm not going to run. It isn't dignified. You've always said a true Slytherin meets great problems with a plan and grace enough to maintain their honor."

I hate having my words thrown back at me.

"Death isn't a plan… Don't be foolish… please…"

"Draco, all my life I've followed others and done only what I'm told. I never even considered making a decision on my own until I heard what you said to Pansy. Now I know what I want to, what I must do."

"Quit acting like a Gryffindor."

He simply smiles… this can't be happening…

"You know Gryffindor and Slytherin were once friends and always cousins."

I can only stare in shock.

"Draco I can show the others they have a choice. You know they won't keep my death quiet. They'll use it to frighten them. But you can show them it means they can choose. You can keep them safe. The Slytherins look up to you."

I shake my head.

"No there are other ways."

"Not really. None so striking and none so real. I've run out of time. But it's okay. I'll finally be able to do something because I decided to it. I'll die but I'll die free."

"I can't let you do this Vincent. You deserve more than death."

Now he is directly across from me. I'll curse him if I have to. I reach for my wand…

"Sorry, Draco"

I feel a fist hit my face and then all is black.

FIN 

Okay my first cliffhanger. I hope you guys liked this chapter even if the tone is pretty dark. Please review. No flames I warned that this is slashy.


	9. A Grim Awakening

Disclaimer: See initial chapter.

A/N: This chapter was particularly difficult to write… grief is a difficult theme to tackle.

**A Grim Awakening**

_Draco's POV_

I wake to a world of light and pain. Sensing a shadow, I opened my eyes. I see a pair of black boots, Snape's boots, if I must be precise.

I roll from my side to my stomach, resting my aching head on the cool stone. I take a deep breath, which sounds like a groan. I push off from the floor to a kneeling position. Snape offers his hand and he helps me to my feet.

He brushes dirt from my shoulder, his face very solemn.

"I have bad news Draco."

I don't want him to say it…

"What did you run out of powdered Unicorn Horn?"

He doesn't appreciate my humor.

"Draco, Vincent was off grounds last night…"

"Got lost looking for the kitchens I imagine."

His face hardens, and then softens… I guess he knows my game, now.

"He's dead."

And I can't say anything. I knew it upon awakening. I wanted to lie to myself but I knew it. I just wanted it not to be true… something happen to stop the inevitable… I don't get my way that much anymore…

"He died well, Draco. He hurt quite a few of them before he was subdued. The Headmaster will make an announcement at breakfast. You should…"

"You stood by and watched didn't you?"

"Draco… I … I hate spying… I hate what I have to do."

"I know, Severus. So I should tell the house?"

"Yes."

If I tell that means I believe it. I don't want to say it out loud.

"It isn't fair…"

I feel tears in my eyes and barely fight them back. Snape steers me towards a sofa and makes me sit. He pats me on the back awkwardly… can't expect him to know how to express emotions… his father was a drunken prat… I don't think his home life was good…

"He was my friend… I didn't always treat him well… but he was my friend."

"I know, he knew."

We're using past tense…

"I tried to stop him…. But he stopped me."

I gingerly touch my eye, which is undoubtedly blackened. Severus moves to heal it.

"Don't… I want it to stay… while it can."

Severus nods his understanding.

"Vincent was a good Slytherin Draco. He did what he had to. He kept his dignity, he had a plan."

"What good is a plan that kills people? He could have run, done something… stayed alive."

"He died for a purpose… I read his thoughts before… I know what he meant to do. Salazar would have been proud."

"Salazar loathed Muggle-borns. He would have detested Vincent's actions."

"Not early in his life. Salazar got more eccentric in his beliefs as he aged. He was a Potions Master… he developed potions that are crucial to us even today. But some of the ingredients he must have used in his research are harmful if not handled correctly, it wasn't really understood then. I think they made him mad. This explains his eccentric behavior late in life."

"You call building a secret chamber and placing in that chamber a killing machine eccentric?"

I'm incredulous… and then I realize Severus is trying to distract me with new information.

"Anyway in his younger years he was everything I taught you a Slytherin should strive to be. Qualities Vincent had. I know that putting some reason behind the death doesn't really dampen the loss you feel… but it should help you accept it… eventually."

I remain silent and Severus remains beside me. He's more a father than Lucius ever was… though I think telling him that would embarrass him.

"I managed to convince the Dark Lord to surrender Vincent's body to Dumbledore. I said it would make Dumbledore despair. In reality… he deserved a proper burial.

"Thank you, Severus."

He ruffles my hair… a gesture from my childhood. Then departs without the usual billowing of robes….

I rest my head in my hands and try to think of a way to tell my house.

_Harry's POV_

I woke feeling rested. My meeting with Draco had been great. He seems slightly scared of relationships in general… Not that I can blame him… with what little he has said of his father… I can gather he might have trust issues.

Though he is opening up to me… which feels great… when I need him… he knows what to say. He makes it feel better… makes me more whole than I've ever felt before.

I hope out of bed despite the early hour. I think I'll take a shower than walk the grounds before breakfast. I'm going to miss Hogwarts when I leave.

After my walk, I enter the Great Hall. Odd…

The whole Slytherin House is already at their table…but breakfast has just started… And Draco has a black eye… he didn't have that last night.

I barely resist the urge to go over there… They all look so grim… So does the staff for that matter. I sit at the table so I can face the Slytherins… They're easy to see not many people are down yet… No one gets up early on a Friday.

I pick at my breakfast as the masses filter down to the Hall. I'm joined by Ron and Hermione.

"You're up early, mate. I wonder who shoved a stick up the Slytherins' arses."

"Morning Ron, Hermione."

"Something must have happened last night."

How astute of Hermione… She has the habit of stating the obvious. They start chatting about the incident in Transfiguration where Dean turned his hair a shade of pink that Tonks would have envied. I tune them out and focus on my breakfast.

"What's wrong Harry?"

That must be Hermione's favorite question.

"Well… something serious must have happened for the Slytherins to be so upset."

"Ahh… a bunch of Death Eaters probably got killed. They're just upset about losing their mums and dads."

Sometimes Ron's lack of empathy bothers me… but I only shrug my shoulders…

Dumbledore is making an announcement…

"Students, last night a terrible thing occurred. One of your fellow students was killed. Vincent Crabbe refused the Dark Mark and was murdered by Voldemort. Until this time we have been fortunate, though there have been losses among family and friends, the students have been spared. Today there will be no classes. Specialist from St. Mungo's will be here if you need someone to talk with. Heads of House will be meeting with all their students to discuss safety measures. Please return to your common room."

We all get up and listen to Dumbledore. For several moments all is silent, and then the hall is filled with the loud buss of gossip. As we walk by the Slytherins I look for Draco… then Ron opens his mouth and loudly says.

"The fat lump probably got yes and no confused. He deserved it…"

In a flash of black robes and blond hair Draco pins Ron to the wall, his arm against Ron's throat… he leans very close.

"Well Weasel wouldn't expect you to understand the pride in refusing Voldemort. Your family has always lacked pride; one cannot understand what he doesn't know. But I would expect you with all your Gryffindor bravado to recognize courage. You must be thicker than I thought which is an accomplishment.

Draco pauses… he must be straining for composure… the teachers must have heard Ron's comment they aren't interfering.

"Your family is among Voldemort's enemies with the exception of that prat your lot cast off; he is rising quite quickly through the ranks of the Death Eaters. But you are too much of a fool to recognize or honor someone who died for your cause. You filthy hypocrite, Vincent was more loyal than you. How many times have you abandoned Potter? You great prat… Just remember it is rude to speak ill of the dead. But one can't expect a Weasel to know manners. Be warned if you or anyone else insults Vincent again I will hex you or them to hell and back. Understood?"

With a swift movement he releases Ron, who was beginning to turn blue. Draco swept off toward the Dungeons. I walk past Hermione who is coddling Ron and head to the common room.

After enduring McGonagall's speech, I head to my room to use the Map to find Draco.

_Draco's POV_

I skipped Severus's safety speech and headed to my spot by the Lake to think. It is still hard to accept he is gone. He'll never make me laugh again. He won't ever try to comfort me with clumsy words when for some inexplicable reason he knows I'm upset.

Damn it… How could I fail him? I'm such a bastard for not noticing that he needed me he was always there for me…

Damn it all…

I start throwing rocks in the Lake. The squid throws a few back. Vincent had always liked the squid… Hell he liked all animals… He and Greg were the only ones who took NEWT Care of Magical Creatures.

Who the hell…. Of course…

"Hello, Potter."

I don't even turn my head.

"Hello Draco."

He sits next to me and stays silent. I throw some more rocks.

"Potter, I'm not a fan of pity."

"He was a good Beater."

"At least you're honest. I was accosted by a pack of Hufflepuffs who tried to praise Vincent to me."

"He was your friend."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

We don't say anything else. We just sit and throw stones. The wind blows and the sky is a startling shade of blue. The weather just doesn't match my mood.

"I love this place… it was more of a home than the Manor."

"Me, too. My relatives didn't like me much."

"Then they were bastards."

"I won't argue that."

We sit a while longer before a sense of duty calls to me. My House needs me.

"I should go… the Slytherins need me."

"Well… if you ever need someone to talk to… Who won't throw a bunch of worthless platitudes at you… drop me a line."

I smile and then pull him into a hug.

"Thank you… Harry."

He smile is nearly blinding… and then I turn and walk away.

Potter doesn't catch up with me as I walk back to the castle… he is probably in shock.

I lose myself in memories of a more pleasant past… when a voice breaks my musings.

"Malfoy wait!"

I turn around.

"Little Weasley."

"Malfoy… I just want to apologize for what Ron said."

"You shouldn't have to apologize for your brother, he is your elder."

"Yes, but he can be a real prat."

"That is true. I accept your apology."

I turn to leave.

"He was your friend."

"Indeed he was."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

"Thank you, Little Weasley. And I'm sorry you lost your brother, Percy."

"He's not dead."

"He might as well be, he took the Mark."

"I still love him."

"As you should, he is your brother."

I flash her a smile which she tentatively returns. I continue toward the dungeons. Finally I reach the Common Room.

"Pansy, Greg, could you gather the House? I wish to speak with the.

I sit in a chair near the fire. I study the flames… Strangely it brings me memories of Harry's closeness and the safety it lent me… Inexplicably my cheeks warm.

"Draco, everyone is here."

"Thanks, Pansy."

I stand. I turn and see many faces fixed in my direction… terrified… sorrowful faces.

"For far too many years the House of Slytherin has been regarded with contempt. We have suffered prejudice, scorn, and even hatred within the walls of Hogwarts. We are hardly treated better outside these walls. Do not despair in face of this injustice and the loss of our friend. For now is the time when we can take back the honor of Salazar's House. We each and everyone are expected to enter Voldemort's ranks. However service to the Dark Lord is not a behavior befitting a Slytherin. We are a house of reason and cunning, yet, the Dark Lord is a madman blind to reason by his hatred. Slytherin admired pure heritage, Voldemort is the son of a muggle. We are leaders and dignified, Death Eaters are slaves and have no honor. The path of our parents cannot be our own."

I pause to catch my breath and to better gauge the reaction of my peers. They seem to be accepting it.

"Vincent gave his life to prove we have a choice in our fate. He left to me the task of keeping safe those who intend to refuse the Mark. In this task I intend to succeed. However, I will need the support of you all. For we will be stronger united than separated."

I study to their faces again. They seem to believe me.

"I do not expect decisions to be made today. Today is a day to grieve. Additionally no Slytherin should make a decision without contemplation. We will meet again tomorrow at seven. Then you shall declare you allegiance. Now you may do as you must."

I return to the chair near the fire, I try to read but I'm still lost in memories of Vincent and my bitter failure. I slowly pass the hours until I can retire.

Finally when I'm in my room, alone, I allow the tears to fall.

**Fin**

My longest chapter yet. Review please.


	10. A New Day Dawns

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Authors Note: Yeah I haven't written for a long time, I apologize. Life got hectic.

**A New Day Dawns**

_Harry's POV_

I could hardly sleep last night. I was swinging violently between emotions. Part of me rejoicing at Draco calling me by my name. Part of me sick at the pain he must be going through. I've felt it my self. I just don't want to see him hurting.

I feel guilty…

If I were more proactive I could have stopped Voldemort already. Then no one would be suffering. I wish I were stronger, faster, something….

But enough has happened. I have to stop him. If only Dumbledore would stop babying me.

Draco might help me…. I know he is strong and he is smart…. And he won't need to know why I want to know something.

I'm going to stop the Lord V.

No matter what.

_Draco's POV_

I can barely bring myself to get out of bed. The previous day hangs about me as if a Dementor is following my steps. I force myself to the Prefect's bathroom to take a long bath. Though the warm water and scented bubbles do little to ease my mood.

I'm so angry…. Why is life so fucking hard?

Why do I just want Harry to hold me and make it better?

He deserves better than me hanging a heavier burden on him. The only thing I can do is help him. Help him end it all. Kill the bastard that has ruined my life, ruined the reputation of my House, and forced maturity out of my peers at too young an age.

Damn him…

I finish my bath and dress. I need to do something to clear my head. I think I'll go flying. Maybe I can fly from my feelings…

I wish I could go back… to when I had my feelings locked in a box…

Dammit Harry…. What are you doing to me?

_Harry's POV_

After getting cleaned up, I sit at my window. A place I often use for contemplation. A figure flying about the Quidditch Pitch catches my attention. Green Robes… Blonde Hair… and that excellent form…

Draco…

I think I feel like flying as well.

I head out of the tower ignoring Ron and Hermione's questions about my destination. I rush down to the pitch and to the broom closet. I get out my broom and push off into the air.

Draco is too caught up in himself to notice me. So I fly around for while staying out of his sight watching him fly. He is so graceful…. My only real competition at Hogwarts…

Shit

He's noticed me…

He is flying my way.

"Potter, are you stalking me now?'

My cheeks flush and I scramble mentally for answer.

"Sorry, Potter, I'm being rude."

He apologized! He really must feel down.

"Draco, I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm not glass you know. I don't break easily."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologize far too much."

"Listen I need to meet with you tonight. I might have something to help you by than. Meet me at ten, same place?"

"Of course."

"I'll leave the pitch to you then. Enjoy."

I watch him land and walk to the castle.

I wonder what he needs to talk about. I continue flying trying to sort my thoughts.

_Draco's POV_

I decide to skip lunch and head to the library. I need to do some reading before talking with the Slytherins. I need to find a way to keep the ones who intend to stand by Voldemort from telling.

I'm become engrossed in books and suddenly I check my watch and realize I have little time to prepare.

I've found a way to charm a parchment so that a betrayer would have his memory wiped if he attempted to tell anything. He should work. It takes a couple of attempts before I can verify the charm was successful.

I glance at my watch. I've got just enough time to make it to the Common Room. I rush to the dungeons. Feeling strengthened by a sense of purpose.

I enter the common room to find the whole of Slytherin gathered before me. I walk calmly to the center of the room. Then further to a desk, where I place the parchment and a quill.

"Line up by year, Seventh years first, and sign this parchment."

The Slytherins move to complete the task. As I watch to make sure each individual signs and all members or present, I question my own strength.

Can I do this?

As the last first year finishes signing, I step toward the center of the room. I face my peer, I try no to wince at their expectant faces.

"One of our own has been killed. That dictates a war. This war will be atypical because we will be fighting our parents, our siblings, and possibly our classmates. If you want no part of it, leave now, and you will not be scorned."

I pause fearful of the reaction… Fearful of the weight of their lives in my hands… fearful of the possible abandonment…

To my surprise not a member of the House leaves they remain solemn and ready.

"To fight this war we will need training. Most of you are well trained in occulemency. If you are not, notify me. You will be training with Blaise. We all practice Defense against the Dark Arts and the practice of dueling. I will teach you effective but legal curses and hexes. From there we will evaluate the strengths of each member of the House, based on those strengths you will be assigned to a focus group in order to enhance your training and make you an effective member of the team. The focus groups will include but not be limited to Healers, Potion Makers, Curse Breakers and Wielders, Legimelens. We will work against the Dark Lord as best we can. We will train this year but we will maintain class work. We will not answer to Dumbledore. We will offer Snape a position on our team. We will work together and we will not fight amongst ourselves. We will not waste energy on petty House rivalries. Understood?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Don't think of attempting to betray this House. If you do you will find that you have no memories."

"We are the Soldiers of Salazar. We will help bring to an end the reign of the Madman. Now I need you to gather together your grade reports for all the terms. Give them to Pansy. Gregory will assign all of you a new exercise regimn. A good warrior must be strong. Tomorrow I will be talking to you individually about your place in this group. Any questions can wait until then."

The House whirls into action. I stop Pansy.

"I need you to gather together the grade reports and sort them. Make a list of where you think each student would best serve."

She nods.

"Have you talked to your father?"

"He believes me, he put of my initiation."

"Good."

I leave the Common Room. I need time to think before I can meet with Harry again.

Fin

Sorry it isn't longer. The posts will probably be shorter from here on out as I have less time. Please review still.


	11. Forward Progress

**Disclaimer**:I am a poor college student (American at that). So obviously I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N** Amazing I'm posting again… I'm just afraid this chapter seems forced. OH well let me know what you think at the end.

**Forward Progress**

_Harry's POV_

It seems like Draco is the only one capable of keeping me on edge anymore… The Death Eaters are scary… but my heart doesn't pound when I think of them…

Damn him…

Why is he always cryptic… What does he want to talk about now… Not that I would deny him a conversation… Those are the bright points in my life…

Maybe he wants to talk about Vincent… Though he seems to be a private person… So I'm not sure that is it….

I'm here so early… I just couldn't stand the anticipation… I couldn't stand Hermione and Ron simpering at each other.

I shouldn't cast myself off from them, they've been there for so many years… but I feel like I've grown past them sometimes… In a lot of ways they are still in first year. I guess they're afraid to see the world for what is. It isn't simple black and white… right and wrong… there are so many horrible in between places… making decisions isn't easy…. Hell life isn't easy… but you can't let it get you down… If I don't keep going what else will I have….

Draco…

I don't want to dwell on that… How much I've grown to long for his presence… His wit and that spark he has… All contained in an elegant exterior… Beauty… Strength… Intelligence… And he doesn't coddle me… but who knows how he feels… It is so hard to tell sometimes.

I hear the door open… that must be him.

_Draco's POV_

When I enter the Room of Requirement, Harry is already there, just watching the flames… I wonder what he is thinking about. He's probably sick and tired of dealing with my problems…

When did I become so weak… so blind… I utterly missed Vincent's dilemma… I'm leading my house blindly into a war that may kill us all… I've betrayed my family… And in the midst of it all… I brought to the mindset of school girl by the bloody Golden Boy…

Life really sucks sometimes…

I finally cross the room and take a seat next to the fire. I just watch the flames.

What in the hell am I supposed to say… Hey Harry, I'm rallying the Slytherins… Want an army of people who you think hate you… That sounds wonderful… Dammit

I'm not this nervous around anyone else… well… I was around Daddy Dear but that is irrelevant…

Harry is staring at me now… I know he is probably wondering why in the hell I dragged him here just to sit… Guess I might as well speak up…

"Potter, a Slytherin was killed and the House doesn't take that lightly. We've unified and decided not to serve an insane Half-Blood. We're going against our parents, our heritage, and… hell… even the common belief. But we aren't going to serve Voldemort. We're going to oppose him. That doesn't mean we're joining up with Dumbledore, I don't trust him. Still, we are on your side. And when the time comes, and you must face him…. I'll be at your side. Because… Harry… it is where I seem to be my best anymore."

Potter looks stunned… and happy… Merlin he looks gorgeous.

"You saved them. All of them. I won't have to face my classmates."

"I didn't save them all… I failed one."

Harry scoffs…

"You didn't fail him, Draco. He made his own decision."

"… Draco do you really want to be with me… at the end?"

I feel my cheeks flush slightly.

"Yes… If you'll have me there."

Harry breaks into a grin…

"Of course, I'd want you there. You're a damn fine wizard, and we fit together well."

"Well, I've said my piece. I should go back to the Slytherins. Good night, Harry."

I turn to leave… but suddenly strong arms grab me. I'm pulled into a searing kiss… which I immediately return…

We break apart.

"Good night, Draco."

Fin

I don't know if this is any good… I reread the earlier chapters and they seem so much more well-written… Am I totally decimating Harry and Draco as characters… Please review… My confidence is kinda shot.


End file.
